


Fifty Shades Of Barlow

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dominant Gary, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Fifty Shades Of Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mr Barlow

                                                                   

 

 

 

Standing outside the enormous building, the bold letters stand out in front of my eyes. _**Barlow**_ , it reads. Inhaling a deep breath, I force myself inside.

 

Today isn't an ordinary day, today I'm an interviewer, which is something I'm dreading. My room mate and best friend, Howard asked if I could take over his role just for today until he gets over his flu, of course I offered to help.

 

Walking inside, I'm almost blinded by the brightness of the room. White marble flooring and white walls fill my view. "Christ." I mumble underneath my breath.

 

"Excuse me, Sir?" Suddenly a voice speaks, knocking me out of my daze. Shaking my head I look into the direction of the reception desk where a blonde woman is dressed in a white outside, faintly smiling at me. "Can I help you?"

 

Gripping to my folder, I walk over towards the desk. "Er...y...yes...I'm...I'm here to see Mr-"

 

"Mr Barlow? Right this way please, Sir."

 

Blinking my eyes, nervously I smile. Even before arriving here I was nervous and now, my nerves are through the roof and I haven't even met the guy yet. 

 

Following the lady down a corridor, we stop outside a large grey door which has silver letters printed in the centre.

 

_Barlow._

 

Gently the woman knocks on the wooden door then smiles down at me. "He'll be right with you." Watching her walk away I stare back up at the letters whilst waiting.

 

It takes at least a minute after the receptionist left until I hear a response. "Come in." Deeply a voice speaks from behind the door.

 

Sucking in a final deep breath, I do as I'm told. Pulling down the door handle, I open the door and walk inside. "Mr...Mr Barlow, how nice to meet y-" Stumbling over my own feet, I crash to the floor in a heap.

 

Rushing over towards my side, a hand takes a firm hold of my arm. "Are you OK?" Softly he speaks, sounding concerned. 

 

Feeling my cheeks furiously burn from the embarrassment, my eyes finally meet the male's and it feels like I'm on fire. I really should of done my background search on this guy before coming here.

 

His green eyes stare deep into mine and his tongue runs across his bottom lip, causing my heart to swell inside of my chest. Snapping my graze away from the male, I grab hold of my paperwork as I am helped back to my feet.

 

"S...sorry." I mutter whilst straightening out the creases from my shirt. 

 

"Don't worry about it, take a seat." Walking back over towards his desk, lightly he smiles at my flushed face.

 

Nodding my head, carefully I take the seat opposite him. "S...sorry Mr Donald couldn't be with you today he's-"

 

"That's fine." He half smiles at me, still looking deep into my eyes. "And...your name is?"

 

Clearing my throat, it becomes extremely dry. I really could do with a glass of water, but I'm far too nervous to even ask. "Erm...M...Mark. Mark Owen."

 

"Nice to meet you, Mr Owen. If you don't already know, I'm Gary Barlow." Outstretching his hand, I take hold of it with my sweaty hand. Exchanging a friendly hand shake, his hand almost swallows mine.

 

"Erh...r...right...the erm...ready?" Pulling my hand back into my lap as quickly as possible, I hide behind the sheet of paper whilst I scan through the questions.

 

"Whenever you are."

 

"H...How...how did you become so su-"

 

"How did I become so successful?" Gary finishes the question off for me. Walking around to the front of his desk where I'm sitting, he takes a seat in front of me on the desk. "...I don't give up. I work hard and I get lucky. I always end up getting what I want because...I've earnt it. I guess you could say I'm good with people...I have a lot of people who know me. That helps when you're in a business."

 

Chewing my bottom lip, I watch as his eyes lighten up over my movements. Continuing to stare at one another, lightly his fingers tap against the desk. For some reason I can't stop staring at his lips and the stubble which is scattered around his jaw and cheeks, never before have I seen such perfect stubble.

 

"Go on..."

 

"...Do you have any interests outside of work?"

 

Walking back around towards his chair, he takes a seat and focuses his gaze back onto me, it's almost like he's staring straight into my soul. "...I enjoy various physical activities..."

 

"You're unmarried...oh...and you were adopted at-"

 

"That's private information which I do not wish to speak deeply about." Standing up once again, he strolls back towards the front of the desk and takes a seat.

 

"I...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't-"

 

Frowning his eyebrows, he hardens his gaze at me. "...Do you have an actual question, Mr Owen?"

 

Pulling myself away from the perfectly crafted man, I look for another question, still feeling his eyes burn on my agitated figure. "...A...Are you gay?" I blurt out another question from the paper. Taking a second look at the question, suddenly it hits me what I've just said and my eyes almost bulge out of my head. "...I...I'm sorry...Mr Donald, he can be a bit-"

 

"...Intrusive?"

 

Chewing the tip of my pen, he watches carefully. "...Curious?"

 

"Yes, Mark. _I am_ gay."

 

Taking a silent deep breath, dryly I swallow as my heart pounds against my chest. 

 

"What about you? Why did you ask me something you wanna know?"

 

I pause for a brief moment. "Because you said...that you're a people's person, yet I feel there's so much more about you than what you lead on."

 

Raising his brows, he leans forwards into my face. "...Would you like to get to know me, Mr Owen?" 

 

Searching for the right words, they fail to leave my mouth. This is the first time I've ever met this man and already he can read me like a book. Before I'm able to speak, there's a knock on the door and the lady from reception appears. "Mr Barlow, your next meeting is in the conference room."

 

"Cancel, please. We're not finished here."

 

"Yes Sir."Nodding her head, she closes the door as she leaves.

 

Turning back around to face Gary, I take hold of my paperwork. "Oh...no don't cancel your meetings, it's fine. I can go."

 

"I'd like to know more about you."

 

Breathing out a laugh, gradually we make eye contact again. "There's really not much to know about me, Mr Barlow."

 

"...Tell me, what do you do in your spare time?"

 

Looking down at the questions on the paper, I clear my throat. "...I...I write a little...and I sing with the guitar I've had for the past twelve years."

 

"...What would you like to succeed?"

 

Shrugging my shoulders slightly, faintly I smile. "...I just want to get through life and enjoy it along the way."

 

"My company...we can offer you help with your career, boost it and get you known."

 

Laughing softly, I chew my bottom lip again. "...I don't think I'd fit in with your company. I mean...look at me?"

 

Pausing for a couple of seconds, which feels like a lift time, he tilts his head to the side slightly. "...I am."

 

It feels like time has frozen, the two of us continue to sit opposite one another and silently look at each other, letting our eyes do all of the talking.

 

Is this man real?

 

\-----------

 

The entire ride home was just about me thinking about my meeting with Gary. He might be honest and may enjoy talking about himself to boost his ego, but...I still get the impression there's so much more about him which was left unsaid.

 

Walking back into the apartment, Howard sits at the laptop and spins around as soon as he lays eyes on me. "So...how was it?" Widely he grins. "I just got his email, he answered all of my questions." 

 

"Erm..." Placing my keys back onto the holder, softly I smile. "It was fine."

 

"Just...fine?" The older male quizzes. "...What was Gary like?"

 

"He was...nice...kind and...well, polite." I settle on whilst walking into the kitchen.

 

Howard smirks and types away onto the laptop before joining me in the kitchen. "Mate, I'm not even gay but even I know that Gary's fit." Turning the laptop around, various images of Gary fill the screen. Smiling to myself, I feel my cheeks swell, causing Howard to lightly chuckle. "I knew it."

 

"...Knew what?" I blush.

 

 _"You."_ Breathing out a laugh, he wiggles his eyebrows in a playful way. "You have a crush on Gary, don't you?"

 

Feeling my cheeks burn even more, I focus on making myself a coffee. "...Even if I did, he's way out of my league."

 

Still smiling at me, Howard shakes his head. "By the look on your face, I don't think that's the last we're going to hear about Gary Barlow." With a wink, he walks out of the room, leaving me alone.

 

Letting the kettle boil, I walk around towards the laptop. Feeling the smile grow on my face once again, I stare at the photos in front of me.

 

Did today really happen? Or was it all just a dream? 


	2. Coffee Date

Leaning against the cash register, I feel my eyes start to get heavier as the minutes pass. I really shouldn't of skipped coffee this morning before work, especially on the early morning shifts.

 

"Mark?" A voice calls, causing my eyes to snap open.

 

"Huh? Yeah?" Looking up from where I'm standing, Jason furrows a brow then lightly smiles.

 

"There's a customer waiting, can you offer him some help whilst I unpack the stock in the back?"

 

Nodding my head, I rub my aching eyes whilst walking towards the front of the shop. The past couple of days, my head hasn't been in the right place, which means i'm slacking on my writing. I don't even know why I'm like this at the moment, maybe it's down to hardly getting any sleep lately or I guess it must be the change of weather, I'm not use to the heat in the UK.

 

As soon as I walk around to the front of the shop, instantly I freeze to the spot, almost like someone has just super glued the soles of my shoes to the floor.

 

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr Owen." Calmly the voice speaks and a very faint smile is present.

 

"G...Gary?" I stutter his name whilst I eye up his figure. This time he isn't dressed in the grey suit and matching tie I saw him in last time, he's now wearing jeans and a smart dark shirt. "...How did you know where I worked?"

 

"I was around the area on business and I needed to pick up a few things." He raises his brows. "...I was wondering if you could show me where some supplies are?"

 

Still refusing to believe my eyes that Gary is actually here and standing just inches away from me, my heart races inside of my chest. "...S...sure...what do you need?"

 

"Do you stock cable ties?"

 

"Cable ties? Yes, right this way..." Leading the way, I guide Gary towards the back of the shop.

 

"Thank you, Mr Owen."

 

Smiling shyly over my right shoulder, Gary continues to follow me. "...Just Mark is fine." Taking a packet of cable ties from the hook I hand them over to the blonde. "...Is that it?"

 

Gary eyes up the packet in his hand then focuses his eyes back onto me. "Masking tape."

 

Nodding my head, I walk over towards the shelves. "Are you redecorating?"

 

"Oh no, no." He smirks.

 

Taking down a couple of rolls I hand them over to him. "We have two inch and one inch."

 

"I'll take both...just incase."

 

"Do you want anything else?" Feeling slightly awkward, I chew my bottom lip.

 

Staring long and hard at me, softly he sighs. "Yes. Rope."

 

Once again, I lead the way. Walking over towards the differently coloured ropes I reach for the white, until a hand grips to my wrist. "...Is...Is there a problem?" Looking at Gary's hand around my wrist, I look up at him feeling confused.

 

"...Red...please."

 

"Oh...right...of course, sorry." Reaching for the red rope I start to pull out the correct amount. "...Any reason why?"

 

"To match in with the room." A half smile appears on his lips and I feel my knees weaken slightly, for some reason being around Gary makes me feel like a teenager all over again. Maybe I do have a crush on him... even if he is kind of weird, to put it politely.

 

Cutting off the rope, I hand it over to him along with the other supplies he asked for. "So that's cable ties, rope and masking tape. You're the perfect serial killer."

 

The blonde shakes his head and laughs. "Not today."

 

Blushing lightly I focus my eyes away from his. "...Anything else?"

 

"What do you recommend, Mr Owen?"

 

"For a do it yourself? Erm...maybe...coveralls? You know, so you don't ruin your clothes?"

 

Skimming his tongue against his bottom lip, a mischievous look glows on his face. "...Or maybe I could just take all of my clothes off?"

 

His words hit me like a slap in the face. Feeling my cheeks furiously burn, nervously I laugh whilst trying my hardest (but failing) not to picture Gary naked whilst he's standing directly in front of me. "...O...OK...no clothes is good...er...I...I mean...no coveralls." Making a fool of myself, I feel like I'm about to melt. I wish the earth would just swallow me up. "...That's all I can think of."

 

"I guess that's it then."

 

"Great." Walking back towards the direction of the cash register whilst helping Gary carry his equipment, I place them onto the counter. Pricing up the supplies, I place them neatly into a brown paper bag. "Thank you again for answering all of Howard's questions. It really helped him out with his new project."

 

"No problem. How's he feeling?"

 

"A lot better, thank you. He's currently looking for a photo of you to add to the interview. Then he can send it off to his editor."

 

Gary nods. "I'm around tomorrow, if he wants to take a new one?"

 

"R...really? Wow, that'd...that would be great."

 

Before Gary's able to reply, Jason appears. Placing his hands onto my shoulders, he smiles down at me, which causes Gary to frown slightly. "Want me to finish off here, Mark?"

 

"O...oh...no, it's fine. Thanks though."

 

"OK..."Jason eyes Gary up and down, before backing away and leaving the pair of us alone.

 

Reaching into his back pocket, Gary places a card of his hotel onto the counter. "I'm staying locally, call me before twelve." He pauses. "...About the photos."

 

"Oh...yeah, sure. Thank you." Sliding the card off the counter, I place it into my shirt's pocket.

 

Handing over a couple of notes, he winks. "Keep the change."

 

"T...Thank you..."

 

With one final smile, he takes the bag and leaves the shop. Breathing out a deep breath now that I'm alone, I hold my hand against my sweating forehead.

 

What a day.

 

\--------------------------

  
**(Day of the photo shoot)**

 

"You know, he hasn't stopped looking at you." Howard nudges his elbow against my ribs.

 

Looking over towards where Gary stands and continues to pose in front of Robbie's camera, I can't help but smile at him. Knowing what Howard says is true, I still try to brush it off. "Don't be daft. He just enjoys being in front of the camera, he's very photogenic." Howard raises his eyebrows and gives me a _certain_ look. I know exactly what he's going to say. "Oh knock it off." I blush.

 

"Mr Barlow, can you give us a smile?" Rob asks. Looking at the younger man with a slight glare, Gary continues to give his blank expression. "...Or not."

 

"That should be enough, Rob. I'm sure you've done a good job." Patting Robbie on the back, the pair look through the photos of Gary on the camera. "...And thank you, Mr Barlow. You're a lifesaver, seriously."

 

"No problem." The pair exchange a friendly handshake before Gary catches eye contact with me once again. Tugging on his grey suit, he walks over to where I'm currently standing. "...Fancy a coffee?"

 

"Oh...erm...I'd love to. I'm sure they wouldn't notice us gone." Pointing at the two men who are deep in conversation and thought, playfully I roll my eyes.

 

Walking out of the building side by side, Gary pulls his tie loose and removes it from his shirt's collar. "...So, are you and Rob...you know?"

 

"Robbie?!" I almost choke on my laughter. "Oh god, no, no. Rob, he's like family really."

 

Frowning his lips, he nods his head. "...And that guy at work?"

 

"Ew, no. Far from it." I snigger.

 

\---------------------

 

Placing down two coffees onto the table, I'm pulled away from my thoughts. "...Seeing as you skipped breakfast this morning, I bought you a muffin to have with your coffee."

 

"You shouldn't of have, Gary."

 

"It's no trouble." Ripping open the sugar packets, he pours two into his strong black coffee. "...So Howard wants to be a journalist?"

 

"Somethin' like that. He always wanted to work in New York and I'm sure he will achieve that dream as soon as he stop slacking." I smirk.

 

"And you? How's the writing going?" Stirring his coffee, he blows the steam away and takes a sip.

 

"Erm...yeah...it's going well, thanks."

 

Placing his coffee back down onto the saucer, he reaches for the muffin and pulls down the case slightly. "...What type of music do you write? What do you write about exactly?"

 

Shrugging my shoulders, I play with the cream on top of my coffee using my spoon, avoiding eye contact with Gary. "...Nothing in particular...romance is a main one. It's a strong point of mine." Shyly I smile.

 

Stopping his movements, he pushes the muffin back towards me. "Eat."

 

Dropping my spoon back into the mug, I frown. "...Is everythin' OK?"

 

"Yeah, it's fine. I've got to get back to work." Hurrying back to his feet, he slides his coat back onto his body and leaves his coffee.

 

"Wait!" I call after him. Feeling extremely confused over Gary's exit. Swiftly I follow him out of the coffee shop. "Gary, wait! What's wrong?!" Grabbing hold of his arm once we're outside on the pavement, he directs his eyes to the floor.

 

"I...I can't do this." He mumbles and tries to escape my grasp.

 

"Do what?!"

 

Lifting his head up, before he's able to explain, his eyes bulge out of his head. "Look out!" He calls as a car comes zooming towards us. Feeling my body being shoved against the coffee shop window, tightly I hold onto Gary's arms whilst I'm forced against the glass. Immediately fear fills my body and I feel myself tremble. Watching the car swiftly speed away, my heart almost lands in my throat.

 

The pair of us heavily pant as our eyes gradually make contact again. I can feel his hot breath hit against my damp cheek. Our lips are just inches apart and the temptation rapidly rises from the adrenaline. "...Gary..." Silently I whisper.

 

Looking me deep in the eyes, I crave for his touch. "...I...I can't."

 

"What?"

 

"I...I can't do this. I'm not for you, Mark." Letting me go, he shakes his head. "...I'm sorry..." Within a blink of an eye, Gary hurries down the street, leaving me confused and in complete shock in the middle of the street. 


End file.
